


My girlfriend's persona lays eggs!?

by BocchanLucifer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi steps on Akira to assert dominance., Belly Expansion, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Oviposition, Persona fucking, Pure Smut, Rule 63, Sexswap, This is disgusting please read the tags, This is probably OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocchanLucifer/pseuds/BocchanLucifer
Summary: Lesbian Akira and Akechi fuck in the metaverse with Robin Hood who lays eggs in Akira.Aka Akechi's shameful fetishes are outed by her persona. Not that she's complaining.





	My girlfriend's persona lays eggs!?

**Author's Note:**

> I. I have no excuse for this. This is just pure depraved self indulgent smut that I had started to write while drunk last night. I'm so sorry.

* * *

 

   Hatsuko Akechi hadn’t really meant for anything to come of it when she hesitantly suggested the idea of fucking in the metaverse. For one thing it definitely wasn’t safe, and for the second..she didn’t really have a solid idea of how far the effects of individual cognitive distortion went. There were still  a lot of unknowns they didn’t yet know about the other world. THat and..it was a little embarrassing, discussing things of such sexual nature, even with your own girlfriend.

 

    “I’m sorry but you want to _what?”_ Akira stared at her girlfriend incredulously, still a little uncertain she was hearing her right. Akechi gazed downward at the floor, face flushed. Must she really repeat herself? This was embarrassing enough as is. Oh, fuck it!

 

    She breathed in “I said..Would you perhaps, maybe, possibly, want to indulge me in a less than vanilla round of sex, but..in the Metaverse?” She couldn’t look Akira in the face just yet, not willing to see the potential judgement. “And...let my persona, robin hood, that is” She lowered her voice to just above audible “fucked you. While I watched. Probably more.” Akira made a choked noise in the back of her throat, face flushed red all the way up to her ears.  She squirmed where she sat at the edge of the bed. She’d begun to nervously fidgeting with her bangs while trying to process Akechi’s request.

 

    “I mean we obviously don’t have to! I’m sorry I brought it up I know it’s risky I don’t know what I was thinking ah please Akira just forget I said anyth-” Akira reach her hand over to the girl next to her and placed her hand over Akechi’s mouth, effectively silencing her. The Ravenette swallowed hard, carefully picking her next words. “I’m..not opposed to it, Hatsuko. I just don’t know how good of an idea it is.” She paused, worrying the bottom of her lip and finally chanced a glance her girlfriends direction. Akechi was still pointedly not looking her direction, side of her face obscured by soft brown locks. Akira reached out to turn her girlfriends face towards her while simultaneously with the other hand tucking the hair out of her face so she could look Akechi in the eyes. How do you even respond to a request like this!?

 

    Akira couldn’t just take all the time in the world to respond though, she’d already started the motion to pull her girlfriends attention to her for fucks sake! It DID sound rather appealing, too. Very, in fact maybe even thinking about it was stirring up a certain warmth down below in her core. Robin hood had a very special appeal. Akira would never deny that. But right now assuring her girlfriend that she had not in fact just asked a ridiculous question was _probably_ a little important. Akechi was fidgeting under her touch, clearly becoming uncomfortable. They’d really have to be sneaky about this so Morgana didn’t catch wind of them entering the metaverse.

 

    “Okay look” Akira started, pulling back away from the brunette, pinching the bridge of her nose below her glasses, sighing. “I’m not opposed to this. Actually, it sounds hot as fuck, and i’d absolutely want you and Robin Hood to double team me. LIke, that’s a non issue here.” Akechi nodded, lips pursed in embarrassment still.  This would be so much easier if Akira didn’t have to _talk_. Usually Akechi just DID, and stopped as needed, there wasn’t typically serious conversations about their sex life. It was a little difficult to navigate, especially after being asked to have a fucking three way with a cognitive apparition who quite frankly, had a pair of tits that intimidated her.  Talking about it wasn’t going to get anywhere if they kept acting like blushing fucking virgins about it though. “Pull out your phone we’re going.”

 

    Akira ignored Akechi’s shocked sputtering and used it to her advantage to pull the detective to her feet, wanting to get to the train station fast as possible before she lost whatever courage was driving the moment right now. If you could really call it that, was there was word for horny drive? Determination? Whatever, the idea was hotter the more the raven thought about it and Akechi was too much of a fucking verbal prude outside of bed.

 

    “Akira, what are you doing!? Let go of me!” “Well you say that but I don’t exactly see you doing anything about it now get your shoes on.” Consider Akechi flustered and horny.

 

    From there it didn’t take long for the two to reach a station through which they could safely access the metaverse, silent the entire way along. Neither of them willing to break the tense silence hanging between them of actions yet discussed[lollame]. It wasn’t until they stopped just outside the now closed Yongen Jaya station that any form of silence was broken, but not in a traditional sense. Akechi’s brain had seemed to have finally caught up with her, phone gripped in one hand and pressing the navi app button. Roughly grabbing at the front of Akira’s blouse to tear her into a rough kiss as reality warped around them. No longer willing to let Akira have the upper hand in this.

 

    Familiar blue flames blanketing their bodies brought them apart momentarily as their thief clothes appearing on their bodies with a flourish. Or rather Akira wasn’t in the mood to get stabbed by her girlfriends mask tonight. Tripping down the subway stairs didn’t seem quite so ideal either. But before she could even open her mouth Akechi had already scooped the thief into her arms, instead only an ugly noise of surprise came out. Akechi smiled at her, chuckling. “And you’re sure about this? I hardly expected you to be so forceful, Akira.”

 

    They’d reached the platform, a turnstyle making a convenient seat for Akechi to place her beloved thief on. Grabbing onto Akira’s mask and ripping it off, the detectives own following soon after. They fell to the floor and the detective leaned in close to nuzzle gently into the side of Akira’s neck. “You remember the safe word..right?” The raven sucked in a breath, shuddering in the others grasp. “Yeah, please Hatsuko, before I change my mind…” Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, essentially placing her full safety into the hands of her beloved Prince.

 

   Akechi smiled softly, her gloved hands coming to rest on Akira’s cheeks with a firm hold. “Such a good girl you are, Akira. Always so willing to indulge me. What ever did I do to deserve you?” White gloved hands ripped at the thiefs jacket, forcing her out of it and off the turnstyle. It was thrown to the ground in an attempt to not engage in sexual activity on a bare floor. “On the jacket, now.” The command sent shivers down Akira’s spine, gladly submitting and kneeling onto her jacket at the ground. “Yes your dearest highness~” She cooed, the hard ground uncomfortable on her knees and a poor substitute for a blanket, but it would have to do.

 

   “Mm, cheeky, aren’t we?  That’s alright, lucky for you I rather like that title. I think I’ll take it. What do you think?” The gold heel of Akechi’s boot pushed against Akira’s shoulder, kicking the girl to the ground. It dug in with just enough pressure to hurt and she cried out, teeth clenched and face contorted in pain. Akechi leaned more pressure in when she didn’t get a response. “I said..” She pulled her foot away and kneeled over her lover, tracing a hand around the red mark now gracing Akira’s shoulder unprotected from the vest she wore with her thief clothing. “What. Do. You. _Think?”_ Each word was punctuated by a sharp jab to the would be bruise, beautiful pain making Akira start to feel rather warm.

 

   “Y-Yes your dearest Highness!” Akira finally managed to choke out an answer and was rewarded with hands using her own knife to cut the gray vest from her body. When did Akechi get that?

 

   “Good girl.” The brunette kissed her cheek, tongue peaking out to lap at the few tears that had sprung from gray eyes down her cheek. “Lift that cute butt of yours, I need you to take off your shorts” Akechi placed the knife back down on the ground, no longer wanting to use it for the moment. Akira couldn’t comply fast enough, fumbling with the buttons on the front of leather shorts. The sight brought amusement for Akechi, watching her lover so enthusiastically comply to her commands. She wished she could drag it out, but more important matters were the priority right now.  Red graced her face as the mask reformed on her person, ready to summon her persona.

 

   “Oh how I can’t wait to see what noises you make when Robin hood gets a hold of you, my precious criminal~” Her hand gripped the edge of her mask and pulled hard, Robin Hood coming into being in a blast of cognitive flames. Akira watched as the large persona formed to stand in front of her, the reality of what she was about to do suddenly very very real, and very very arousing. With a nervous hand, she reached out to touch the apparition. Solid muscle hard beneath her touch. “I think this is the longest i’ve seen your persona up close like this..” She mused.

 

   Akechi had begun to undress herself, the form fitted princely outfit revealing soft flushed skin with every button undone. “Yes, Robin Hood is quite intimidating isn’t he? I quite enjoy him, as i’m sure you’ll find out~ Persona’s are after all from the very pit of one's soul, correct?” The capelet and jacket top fell to the ground in a heap. Pants following shortly after, leaving the girl in over her gold heeled black boots. “We’re able to express things with them that we’d otherwise never even know about our own selves..” She stepped out from the pants, throwing them to the same pile as everything else and coming to stand beside the large persona. “I want to test if...perhaps if we think something about the other to be real enough, will it happen here? Robin Hood has taught me some rather interesting things about that.” Akechi smiled at Akira, instructing Robin Hood silently to approach her love from behind.

 

   “Did you know that if you believe it to be so, that you can give your persona genitalia?” Robin Hood had knelt down behind Akira, large arms wrapping protectively around her waist. Akira balked, more distracted by what was being said. “Akechi did you fuck your persona!?” Akechi laughed, hiding the giggle fit behind her hand.

 

  “Technically, darling, wouldn’t it be considered masturbation if it’s simply one's own self in another form?” Robin Hood’s hands began massaging into her breasts, rubbing her nipples into hard nubs between gentle fingers. The moan torn from her was obscene, Akechi wanted to hear so much more. She took her place at Akira’s front, knelt down and holding the girls face again as Robin hood’s hands continued to abuse Akira’s nipples. “Aw..cat got your tongue? That’s all right, I can tell you’re enjoying it so far.” Her hand had snuck it’s way down to the wetness between Akira’s legs, teasing the folds with the very tips of the detectives fingers.

 

    It felt like torture, being teased like this, Akira leaned back into Robin Hood and urged him to squeeze at her large breasts more firmly. The action did not go unheeded, Robin Hood seemed to eagerly comply. Akechi finally pushed a finger inside her lovers passage, pumping it casually without purpose. “You’re already so turned on, look at this.” She added another finger, Akira whined. “Your cunt is clenching on my fingers so desperately. Is there something you want, hmm?” The two fingers scissored, gently stretching the ravens entrance, wet slick clinging to them.  A third finger was added, the sounds coming from Akira’s mouth was like a beautiful sonet to Akechi’s ears. The sounds making her positively _throb_ with heat down below.

 

    “Ah! Akechi! Please..don’t tease me!” Akira tried to pout, but fingers curling and pressing into _that_ spot caused her face to contort in pleasure, sweeter moans bouncing off the walls of the station. Akechi hummed “I suppose we should get to the main course of this event, shouldn’t we?” The fingers were gone too soon, and Akira whimpered at the empty feeling left inside of her. Short lived however, as Robin Hood pulled Akira into it’s lap, some hot pressing against her. She froze. The persona had her hips in a vice grip keeping her still. Akechi wiped her wet fingers on the other girls skin without care. “You look so beautiful like this Akira..” Akechi’s hands replaced Robin Hoods Akira’s breasts, kneading at them like dough, god, they were bigger than her hands. How did Akira live? Not that she was complaining.

 

    “Robin Hood is going to fuck you, and it will be so beautiful to watch. Gods” She breathed deep, squeezing the tits in her hands harder. “I hope you’re ready, Honey.” At that the hot appendage at Robin Hood’s crotch pressed into Akira, penetrating her slowly.  Akechi’s fingers hadn’t been nearly enough to prepare for for just how _big_ the persona was. It was painful, deliciously so. She practically howled, gripped Akechi’s shoulders firmly like her life depended on it.  The brunette mouthed at Akira’s tits, lapping at a nipple before taking it into her mouth with an aim to thoroughly abuse the flesh. Fingers attentive to the other nipple. Akira couldn’t think, between Akechi’s ministrations, and the quick pace that Robin Hood had set, Akira rocking with each thrust of the persona’s hips. She was quickly getting used to the size. It was amazing, the heat was spreading through her whole body. The thief tangled a hand into Akechi’s hair, her other arm free to reach up to grip at Robin Hood wherever she could reach at.

 

   Akira was in _heaven,_ almost incoherent from the stimulation and the full throbbing pressure filling her so perfectly. “H-Harder, please!” The brunete giggled at the other’s begging, pulling her mouth away from Akira’s tits with a pop, nipple released from Akechi’s abuse. “Mm, Akira..” She smothered her face into the cleavage in front of her. “Imagine how BIG these would be if you were pregnant..if I could show everyone just how much you belong to _me”_ Her tongue licked up Akira’s chest. “They’d be so full and you’d be so sore, you’d need me to help empty you every day!” Akechi leaned into Akira, her rocking chest like a pillow. “Would you want that Akira?  To belong to me in the most possessive way possible? Y-you’d be so big with the child and e-everything would be so sensitive” Akechi had begun touching herself, rubbing abusive circles around her clit, breathing ragged.

 

   Akira was too drunk on pleasure to really think of the logistics to the fantasy, only thinking of how pleasurable it could be. Her rational mind would later tell her off for this. “Fuck! Hatsukooo, yes, yes!” She imagined her tits full and tender with milk, in desperate need of her girlfriends mouth to relieve the pressure. Robin Hood’s thrusts had begun to become erratic, signalling he was close. It meant Akechi was close as well, their pleasure one and the same. Akechi bit into one of her breathes, screaming her release and Robin Hood slammed home one final time pushing Akira over the edge in unison. The harsh tension snap of her orgasm distracting her from Robin Hood’s appendage reaching places it shouldn’t within her.

 

   Akechi was slumped against her, lazily mouthing at one of her breasts.  A picture of contentment. Akira cooed, pulling her close. She was still connected to Robin Hood and he was so very comfortable even with his maybe dick filling her with unknown fluids. Akira hummed, wiggling against the persona and stroking Akechi’s hair. But something didn’t feel right, there was something small and hard being pushed against her cervix, and the base of Robin Hood’s appendage had knotted her, locking the two together. “Ah..Hatsuko..?” It was strange, in the real world, this should probably hurt like hell, instead, it only felt like getting a shot. If that shot was the sensation of several tiny hard objects that felt almost like marbles being pushed through an ovipositor that had wormed its way into accessing your womb.

 

   “Akechi! Fuck, help!” Akechi tore away, wide eyed and concerned. “Wha- Robin Hood what are you doing!?” Akira tried to pull away, but Robin Hood held her firm in place, the knot too big to pull out yet. Akechi looked absolutely mortified, unsure what to even do. “Oh my god, oh my god..”  

 

   Akira whimpered, giving up, though it didn’t take long for the large persona to finish, disappearing soon after in a swish of flames finally banished by Akechi’s will. Akechi guided her to lie down and looked her over for any injuries. “I-I..I’m so sorry.” Something small popped out from Akira’s entrance, the round object that hadn’t made it into her womb.  It looked almost like a marble coloured a brilliant blue. Akechi picked it up between two fingers, inspecting it with great scrutiny. “What the hell?”

 

   Only it wasn’t Akechi who was the first to figure it out. Akira groaned. “Oh my fucking god your persona laid EGGS.  What the actual FUCK, Akechi?” Akechi flinched at the use of her family name, guilt washing over her in waves “I-...I don’t..” Her face was red as a tomato, she dropped the tiny egg and covered her face in shame. Akira frowned. “A breeding fetish, really, Honey?” That seemed to embarrass Akechi more and she groaned and curled in on herself in humiliation.

 

   Akira was about to chastise further when a pressure formed in her abdomen, like she felt bloated. The small abandoned egg that had fallen out caught her attention, it was growing. The eggs were growing. “What do we do!?” Akira wailed, holding the sides of her head in a panic, there was a visible bump on her lower abdomen, and it was getting bigger. Akechi made a choked sound, finally daring to look again. She had to think of something.

 

   “I- I don’t mean this in a kinky way! Try willing it to be pleasurable!? If you can change your cognition of it maybe we can handle this better…” Akechi felt like she was pulling at straws, seriously what did you even do when you accidentally had eggs laid in your girlfriend??? But still, it wasn’t like they had any other choice. Akira laid back and tried to concentrate, trying to will the dull ache into one of pleasure instead of discomfort/soon to be pain. It..was working. This was absolute bullshit, it was actually working.

 

   The detective watched her girlfriend with a mixture of concern and still incredibly mortified.  Outed by her own persona of her most disgusting fantasy in the worst way possible. But, still, it was hot, this was what she was into. She could see the growth happening right in front of her eyes, the transition from discomfort to something more pleasant evident in the now apparently pregnant girls body. Or was it Eggnant? What the fuck. Whatever. She couldn’t help the wet warm feeling gathering between her legs again.

 

   “Akira..I mean, since this will just disappear when we leave, maybe..” She bit her lip, staring with rapt attention at the slowly expanding middle of her girlfriend. “Would you be opposed..I. Can I..?” She couldn’t bring herself to finish, but Akira could pretty much guess what she meant. She groaned, covering her face with her hands, conceding defeat. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. But next time, it was her girlfriends turn. She’d hardly finished nodding her consent when Akechi’s mouth was on her, kissing her feverishly while soft hands rubbed at Akira’s stomach.

 

   It felt good, Akira hated that it felt good, but they stayed like that, Akechi worshiping her body with passionate kisses and gentle massaging. Akechi’s hands felt amazing, her mouth felt amazing, every nerve in her body felt as though they’d been over caffeinated. It was almost too much. She looked like she’d swallowed a fucking watermelon for fucks sake. She didn’t have much time to focus on it when a loud moan from Akechi stole her attention. The brunette was sucking eagerly at her breast, a new sensation suddenly brought to her senses. “Ah..?” She whimpered, Akechi’s mouth felt amazing. Experimentally she pinched at her free nipple, a white droplet forming at the tip. She was fucking lactating. Akechi was milking her and she had fucking eggs inside of her, still growing though slowing. Nothing felt real.

 

   Akechi pulled away, milk dribbling down her chin. Her face was more flushed than Akira had ever seen it before. “Akiraaaa” Akechi practically whined, licking over the ravens leaking tit with a depraved moan. She was panting, the two made eye contact and Akechi swallowed, hard. “This is..” She groped at Akira’s stomach, it had finally stopped growing, looking like she was ready to give birth to twins. “This is the hottest thing I have _ever_ witnessed, I am so sorry...You’re so beautiful like this Akira. I just..” She didn’t finish her sentence, choose to instead lean over to latch onto Akira’s other nipple, obscene sounds muffled by flesh as milk flowed from the other nipple into her mouth. Akira gasped, gripping at brown hair.

 

   Akechi had to reach rather awkwardly to feel around her lovers cunt, heat practically radiating from arousal swollen lips. She wasted no time in starting to pump her fingers into the tight wet heat, thumb rubbing at Akira’s poor neglected clit. Akira raised one of her legs between Akechi’s legs, allowing the sexually desperate girl to grind herself against the peak of her knee. Akira was close, it felt like she was going to burst, stomach feeling tight.

 

   “Hatsuko I..I’m” She sobbed, arching back and gripping at the fabric of the jacket laid under them, coming to completion for a second time with a loud gasp.

 

   Akechi pulled away and backed up to watch Akira in the throes of her orgasm, touching herself to the sight of it, rubbing herself to her own finish.  The eggs had apparently dissolved because with Akira’s orgasm viscous blue liquid was rushing out from inside her. Stomach deflating. Akechi flopped to the floor in a puddle of the blue fluid getting everywhere, too tired to care. Akira felt like her body had turned into jelly, everything too tired. Eventually everything had been emptied from her, body back to its proper state. They were a mess. They laid there in silence, only the sounds of catching their breath heard.

 

   At some point, Akira regained enough feeling in her body to sit up and scoot herself to Akechi to gather the debauched girl in her arms, holding her close. Akechi grunted in disgust, the feeling of whatever the eggs had dissolved into was sticking to her skin.  Yet she still tightly hugged at Akira, hiding her face in the crook of the others neck. Akira hummed contentedly.

 

“So. An Egg fetish?” There was a teasing tone to her voice.

 

“..Shut up.” Akechi curled into Akira tighter, body flushing red in embarrassment again and Akira laughed.


End file.
